Great Tiger
Great Tiger made his first appearance in the arcade as the 'Champion of India' in the 1984 game Super Punch-Out!!. Next he showed up on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, as the #1 ranked competitor in the Major Circuit. Great Tiger has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. The music played for Great Tiger (also used for Von Kaiser and Super Macho Man) is an excerpt from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries". Unlike the other opponents that have theme music, the music is played at the beginning of the second and third round when he teleports to the ring center and not the first. He returned in Punch-Out!! for the wii where he was once again the #1 of Major Circuit. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1985) In the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!!, his sprites are altered versions of Piston Hurricane's Punch-Out!! arcade sprites. His signature move is his 'Tiger Punch', which he steps away from his opponent, shouts "C'mon!! C'mon!!" like Glass Joe and Piston Hurricane did, moves left and right at high-speed, and then steps toward his opponent to do a punching move similar to Piston Hurricane's Hurricane Rush. Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! his 'Tiger Punch' is different compared to how he does it in the Super Punch-Out!! arcade. His 'Tiger Punch' in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! seemingly uses powers to teleport flying around the ring in circles hitting Mac with a barrage of quick jabs. After executing the maneuver he is unable to move due to the dizziness from his flying for several seconds, which allows the player to knock him down with one punch to the face regardless of how much health Great Tiger has up to that point. He is a very telepgraphed foe as the ruby in his turban will glow every time he is going to use a hook and the Mac will get a star if he punches Tiger while he's charging for an uppercut. His body is a palette swap of Von Kaiser's. In this game, Doc Louis mentions the source of Great Tiger's magic being that his father was an established magician in India. Punch-Out!! (2009) Great Tiger makes an appearance in the Wii title Punch-Out!! and is magician. He is ranked #1 in the Major Circuit. Most of his attacks involve teleportation and illusions but he also retains his ordinary uppercut. The ruby on his turban will always glow before he throws a hook at Mac and a star can be gained if the player punches the ruby while its glowing yellow. He still uses his Tiger Punch but it's very different to its earlier incarnations as he only sends out one illusion of himself and it can't hurt Mac but acts as a distraction to the real Tiger's punch but Mac can still get an instant KO if he can time his punch right when Great Tiger attacks. He is voiced by Sumit Seru, who speaks Sanskrit. Occasionally during intermissions, Great Tiger will teleport himself and Doc Louis to the opposite corners of the ring, confusing Doc very much. Doc tells you that his uppercut is tricky, the tricky part is that you have to dodge on the side where he charges his uppercut, NOT AWAY!!! Also his right uppercut is fast so dodge quickly at that time, when he says "Ah..." get ready to dodge to the left. Instant KD trick Intercept the rushing attack with a hook to send him down. This is difficult to time so don't do it when you fight him for the first time. Or if you want to be flashy, counter it with a well timed star punch. It will not knock him out, just knock him down, not even with a Three-Star Punch. Title Defense mode Great Tiger returns as an opponent in Title Defense to challenge Mac once again. His clothes have been changed from yellow to white this time and his turban is slightly bigger. His attack scheme is now color-coded, as the jewel on his turban will flash different colors depending on which attack is coming up next. This is because ever since Great Tiger lost to Little Mac, he has been training and honing his magical prowess in the forests, the Sea, and eventually the arctic. He uses the same punches as he did when Mac fought him the first time along with some new ones, except his Mirage Dance creates multiple illusory copies that move at such high speeds that it is nearly impossible to determine which Great Tiger is real. During his mirage dance, he attack multiple times (3 - 5 - 8) and spins around. If you duck the spin, Great Tiger will get dizzy and won't be able to move. He sometimes does a combo attack alternating punches. He stands back and his jewel flashes several times (up to five) which indicates what he will do in short order. Before the first knockdown, his jewel flashes two times (green or blue). After 1st knockdown, his jewel flashes three times and includes his overhead attack. After the second knockdown, his jewel flashes five times. If you throw a punch after dodging a punch, he will throw the next one quickly. If you manage to throw a punch after dodging all the punches, the last one will yield a star.But, it's possible to get more than 1 star and/or stun him during he uses his Color Rush, but the timing is so strict. The player will have to take care not to let the fight last too long because for every knockdown, Great Tiger gets more vicious, making the fight even more difficult, so it's best to try to win the match by an RSCH using the Instant KO trick. For the best results, the player should try to never get hit. Instant KD Trick: During the Mirage Dance, dodge all of the clones, duck the spin, and use any Star Punch to knock him down. Instant KO trick: '''During the Mirage Dance, intercept all of the clones, duck the spin, and use any Star Punch to knock him out. *Jewel Flashes : **Green : Right Uppercut **Blue : Left Uppercut **White : Overhead Attack (similar to bear hug) **Red : Jab (one jab from either hand) The pattern of the Blinking Jewel Combo varies from the amount of punches you've thrown (not landed), and how many knockdowns he has taken. Exhibition challenges '''Challenger: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Rushing Magic Attack! # TKO or KO Great Tiger only using right jabs! # TKO Great Tiger... in only 3 punches!!! Title Defense: # Find the one-punch knockdown weak spot! # Defeat Great Tiger and evade EVERY Blinking Jewel Combo! # Put Great Tiger down... win the fight in Round 1! (Title Defense Hint: It's possible to do all at once. Counterpunch the two Jabs and Left Uppercut for 3 Stars, use the Three-Star Punch right away, counterpunch the Right Uppercut for another Star, dodge the Left Uppercut, land 4 hits, wait for him to start the Mirage Dance, intercept the three clones, duck the Spin, and use the Star Punch to achieve all three challenges at once (even though he never used a Blinking Jewel Combo). Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "A kitten is no match for a tiger." * "Beware of the tiger punch!" * "I have purred long enough. Now hear me roar!" * "So a pussycat wants to fight a tiger! Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "मैं महान टाइगर हूँ!" meaning: "I am Great Tiger!" (contender intro) *"मैं यहाँ हूँ!" meaning: "Here I am!" (contender interval) *"यदि आप अपना ध्यान केंद्रित खो, मैं गायब हो जाएगा!" meaning: "If you lose your focus, I will disappear!" (contender interval) *"ओह, मैं कहाँ हूँ?" meaning: "Ohh, where am I? (when getting up off the mat) *"हा हा हा हा हा! हा हा हा हा हा! मेरी धूल खा! हा हा हा हा हा!" meaning: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! eat my dust! Ha ha ha ha ha!" (After knocking Little Mac down) *"अपने पसंदीदा रंग क्या है?" meaning: "What is your favourite color?" (blinking jewel combo) *"मुझे आशा है कि आपकी याददाश्त अच्छी है!" meaning: "I hope your memory is good!" (blinking jewel combo) Doc Louis Tips *''"Hey, son! Keep your eyes on the prize! Watch that blinking jewel!"'' *''"You can't hit smoke, Mac. Stop the real deal!"'' *''"Be brave, Mac. Don't let the ghost fool you!"'' *''"Where am I? I can't even find my chocolate bar! I must be in the wrong corner!"(Great Tiger has switched with Doc Louis)'' *''"Hey, son. Great Tiger's uppercuts are tricky. You gotta be careful the way you dodge."'' *''"This cat can really move, Mac! Hit Great Tiger so hard that he loses his stripes!"'' *''"You know what time it is. Time to put an end to Great Tiger's magic show!"'' *''"Alright, kid. Great Tiger's an amazing magician. Make him spin himself dizzy, then punch his lights out!"'' *''"You know what they say, Mac. Every cat has its day. Let's make this suckas day."'' *''"Alright, son. Great Tiger's jewel can blink all kinds of colors. You gotta figure out his tricks, then show him some magic of your own."'' Trivia *In his first appearance in the arcade Super Punch-Out!!, Great Tiger wears shorts like most other boxers. However, being a palette swap of Von Kaiser in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, he wears tights, a look that he would retain in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. *Great Tiger never learned to dodge the star punch in Title Defense, it seems, as using it when he's just standing, he doesn't try to avoid it like everyone else. *If you throw a star punch at Great Tiger after a few successful strikes without stunning him, you will whiff later times. *The names "Bombay" and "Mumbai" both refer to the same city in India because the name was changed sometime after Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! was released. *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Great Tiger is one opponent who may try to get up, but goes back down sometimes. *The music played in Exhibition Mode while fighting Great Tiger (or his theme, if you prefer) was performed and edited by Daler Mehndi, a highly successful Punjabi artist (Punjabi is a traditional Indian style of music). Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters